Kakashi's run in with the prince
by Ellephantelle
Summary: Kakashi's Ordeal with the prideful prince, this is what happen's when your drunk with your mate and make up fan fic storys... i end up writing them


Kakashi sat there with his little book, drinking a gin and tonic when he heard the chair next to his scuff along the dirty bar floor, Kakashi kept this head on his little book of porno

"Mind if I join you" a deep prideful voice spoke

Finally Kakashi looked up, a beautiful spiky haired warrior was staring deep into his eyes

"what'cha reading there?" The handsome, yet a little on the short side man spoke

"um..,ah.., nothing!" he closed his little book of tricks "what's your name?" Kakashi changed the subject before this stranger wondered why he was so quick to answer about the book {cuz it's full of dirty men naked}

"I am….THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!..."

Kikashi was confused "you're the prince of all what?"

The strange prince was indifferent "My name is Vegeta…, but my close friends call me Veggie" he smiled, Kakashi, liked this he was Handsome, Cute, and funny, with a little crazy side to him.. There eyes met, a long deep stare "what's your name?" Vegeta asked

" I am Copy Ninja Kakashi!!" he yelled this also…t

Vegeta was impressed with his awesomeness

Vegeta hesitantly asked him something that would make or break his relationship

"lets….. take this out side.. Kakashi?"

Kakashi was in distress _Are we taking this too fast?! _He thought to himself, but then banished the thought "yes, lets"

Kakashi led the way to a deep dark mysterious alleyway:

Kakashi turned to face Vegeta and as he did, Vegeta collided with his penis {cuz veggie is short and Kakashi is tall"

"My.. Sincerest apologies," Vegeta slowly moved back

Kakashi held Vegetas shouldered than slowly glided his hands over his cheeks to his temples and roughly grabbed his beautiful black locks "don't apologise…" and thrusted his head to his now enlarged penis

Vegeta gagged with pleasure and looked up to his beautiful lover "Kakashi, why don't you show your face"

"I, I don't feel good enough for you Vegeta, I know we've just met but, I don't feel good enough for you, your so handso-"

Vegeta cut him off "shut up! And answer me this question…" Vegeta got on his tiptoes and smoothly caressed his cheeks, Kakashi lent into his ruff, beautifully crafted hands

"I want to make you feel comfortable, tell me.. what do you prefer, blonds or brunets?"

Kakashi was confused, "what do you, I don't understand"

Vegeta was slowly filling with rage "TELL ME!" he realized his tone..and calmed himself "do you prefer blonds or brunets?" he smiled a cheeky smile

Kakashi answered quickly and unthinkingly, noticing Vegetas rage "I, I do enjoy green eyed blond beauties but I don't understand wh-"

Once again Vegeta cut him off " That can be arranged…." He said smoothly.. he stood back Kakashi reaching out for him thinking he was going to leave "where are you-"

Slowly the gravel beneath Vegeta feet slowly started flowing up ,the walls began to shake "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" a big gust of wind shook Kakashi to his bottom he got up on his knees "your …so.. Beautiful"

He looked up at his golden prince, beautiful piss colour aura around him

Vegeta stood up to Kakashi, he turned him over ripped down Kakashi's pants and thrusted his extremely large super saiyan muscle into Kakashi's tight hole, ripping it in 4 places

Kakashi yelled out in pain, but also pleasure, Vegeta wouldn't stop. He kept pounding Kakashi "Vegeta… enough!" he panted, his anus completely annihilated "please.. stop now!"

Kakashi realized he was in trouble, Vegeta was to involved in his pleasure to hear Kakashi, over his beating saiyan heart

Kakashi screamed _I'll return the pain a thousand times over_ he promised himself "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Vegeta Finally pulled out, Kakashi fell to the floor he held his anus, moaning in pain "fuckin Saiyans" and passed out.

Around Vegeta were 20 Kakashi's, maybe even 30!, Vegeta smiled

"Hay! Hay! now guys…, there's plenty of Saiyan for everyone" He Smiled

"_Hmpf!_ _These assholes [PUN] all deserve what there gon get_" Vegeta smugly smiled as Kakashis clones surrounded him.


End file.
